machineries_of_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Machineries of Empire
This article is a stub. You can help by adding more information. Machineries of Empire is a universe explored in a book trilogy, a novella, and numerous short stories written by Yoon Ha Lee. The trilogy consists of Ninefox Gambit (June, 2016), Raven Stratagem (June, 2017), and Revenant Gun (June, 2018); the post-series novella Glass Cannon, along wtih a number of short stories spanning the history of the Machineries universe, are collected in Hexarchate Stories (June 2019). The series received a 2019 Hugo Award nomination in the Best Series category. Setting Most of the series takes place in a far-future, centuries-spanning regime called the hexarchate, a polity of thousands of star systems overseen by six ruling factions. Consensus mechanics allows the hexarchate's sophisticated mothdrive transportation and other exotic technologies to work in exchange for strict adherence to the realm's high calendar, a system of timekeeping, observances, and associated cultural structure which the factions enforce at all costs. Plagued by calendrical heresy, opportunistic enemy regimes, and the horrifying results of twelve centuries of internal power struggles and ethical compromises, the hexarchate reaches a point of crisis when a rebellion arises on a nexus fortress and the military's most notorious general is unleashed to quell it. Characters The trilogy mainly follows Kel Cheris, also known as Ajewen Cheris, and the results of her association with undead traitor general Shuos Jedao. Kel soldiers, hexarchs, servitors, and others provide additional viewpoint chapters throughout the series. Development Though Lee had written, and published, other short stories before the Machineries of Empire trilogy, Ninefox Gambit was his first full-length novel. Discovering sequel concepts as he went along, Lee had finished half of the first draft of Revenant Gun when Solaris made an offer for Ninefox Gambit, an offer quickly extended to the entire trilogy. Lee has also written a number of short stories in the same continuity, some published and some as flashfiction on his Dreamwidth blog. Many are collected in Hexarchate Stories. The Series Distant Past Before the heptarchate, there were the Kel. * The River Soldier (flashfic) * The Chameleon's Gloves (short story) Heptarchate Era Long ago, when the realm still had seven factions, the rapid rise of brilliant tactician Shuos Jedao -- later reviled for a terrible massacre -- indelibly marks the last decades of the heptarchate. * Omens (flashfic) * Honesty (flashfic) * Bunny (flashfic) * A Belated Blessing (flashfic) * Black Squirrels (flashfic; originally "Squirrel-Fishing") * Silence (short story) * Extracurricular Activities (short story) * An Evening's Offering (flashfic) * Gloves (short story) * Hunting Trip (flashfic) * The Battle of Candle Arc (short story) * Seven Views of the Liozh Entrance Exam (flashfic) Hexarchate Era As the hexarchate grows more oppressive and Kel Command more psychotic, a mathematical genius from a barely-tolerated minority grows up to join the military. * Seven Views of a Kel Secession (flashfic) * How the Andan Court (flashfic) * Birthdays (flashfic) * The Robot's Math Lessons (short story) * Persimmons (flashfic) * Sword-Shopping (flashfic) * The Lieutenant and the Sergeant (flashfic) * Irriz the Assassin-Cat (flashfic) * Calendrical Rot (short story) Uncertain Present When heresy strikes, Brevet General Kel Cheris is assigned to wield the hexarchate's most dangerous weapon -- the undead master tactician Shuos Jedao, whose twisted history with the hexarchs and Kel Command threatens both Cheris and the realm itself. * Ninefox Gambit (novel) * Raven Stratagem (novel) * Revenant Gun (novel) * Glass Cannon (novella) * Cheris and the Sea (flashfic) * Vacation (flashfic; originally "Delicious Critters") * Gamer's End (short story) * The Candlevine Gardener (flashfic) Collections * Conservation of Shadows (2013) * The Fox's Tower And Other Tales (2015) * Hexarchate Stories (2019) Other Material * Servitor Tarot (two-sentence flashfic) * Six Things... ("probably canon" flashfic set between Revenant Gun and Glass Cannon) * Heretical Geese (with Ursula Whitcher, tabletop roleplaying game) * from every spark a fire (Twine game, set between Persimmons and Ninefox Gambit)